Lettre à Tyler
by Rpattzienne
Summary: Nous sommes quelques semaines après la tragédie qui a touché le monde entier. Ally écrit une lettre à son amour perdu...


**Voilà un petit OS qui m'est venu après avoir regardé (encore) Remember me. Ce film me touche énormément et me fait énormément pleurer aussi ! Enfin bref voilà juste ça, une lettre d'Ally, j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Rob'isous à tous !**

* * *

Tyler,

Si je t'écris cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est pour que tu saches à quel point tu me manques. J'ai essayé chaque jour de me faire une raison, de me dire que tu es parti à jamais, que jamais plus tu ne me prendras dans tes bras mais je n'y arrive pas.

Cela fait seulement quelques semaines que tu nous a quitté, ta famille, Aidan et moi et pourtant j'ai l'impression que cela fait des siècles.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques.

Toutes les nuits je revois ton départ, je réentends ce bruit sourd dans mes oreilles puis je revois ces tours, en feu puis tout devient noir. Et quand enfin je pense me réveiller une lumière jaillit devant moi et je vois les débris de ma vie s'étaler là. C'est tellement dur de continuer à vivre mais je sais que tu ne voudrais pas que je m'effondre. Alors malgré moi j'essaie, mais je vois surtout les jours défiler sans pouvoir les arrêter.

Je vois Caroline chaque jour. Toutes les deux nous montons sur la statue d'Alice dans Central Park et nous parlons de toi. De ce qui nous plaisait chez toi, comme ton odeur très présente de bière et de cigarette, mais ce qui nous faisait aussi te détester, ta colère.

Caroline est aussi triste que moi. Pas la même tristesse mais je crois que son chagrin ne disparaitra jamais. Elle était petite quand Michael est parti mais aujourd'hui elle se rend compte qu'elle est toute seule. Elle espère que tu es avec Mike, heureux de vous êtes retrouvés, mais surtout que vous veillez sur elle ainsi que sur vos parents.

Tes parents essaient de rester forts pour elle mais tu sais que c'est très dur pour eux. Ils ont perdus leur deux fils... Je n'imagine pas ce que c'est.

Tu me manques Tyler, tu me manques tellement.

Aidan n'est plus le même depuis que tu es parti. Il s'est renfermé sur lui, il ne sort plus, travaille à fond ses études. On ne se voit plus beaucoup. Pourtant je le voudrais mais je crois que lui comme moi avons besoin de ne pas se voir. C'est douloureux pour nous deux. Aidan était ton meilleur ami, il te connaissait vraiment bien, et je crois que lorsqu'il me regarde il voit encore votre pari stupide et toutes nos sorties tous les trois. Mais tu sais je ne veux pas que tu lui en veuilles, parce que pour moi aussi c'est dur de le voir. Souvent j'ai l'impression qu'il regrette de t'avoir forcé à me rencontrer, les choses auraient pu être autrement. Tu ne serais peut être jamais aller dans le bureau de ton père ce fameux 11 septembre et tu ne serais pas mort aujourd'hui.

Tu sais je reprends le métro maintenant. Tu croyais que je n'y arriverais jamais et pourtant malgré toi tu m'as donné la force d'y retourner. Je ne repense pas à la mort de ma mère quand je monte dans la rame, seulement à toi et ton regard qui me faisait fondre.

J'aimerais tellement que tu reviennes. J'aimerais que tu me prennes dans tes bras la nuit, que tu me dises que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais cauchemar et que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais. Pourtant je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Je le sais car en ce moment même je suis assise en face de toi, sur ta pierre tombale avec ton nom devant mes yeux. Je viens ici dès que je le peux. Même si c'est atroce, et que ça réveille ce trou béant que ton départ à causé dans mon coeur, je ne peux me résoudre à ne pas venir te voir.

Certaines fois, lorsque le manque est tel que j'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai l'impression que tu es là. Je sens comme un souffle frais sur ma joue, comme lorsque tu m'embrassais à cet endroit . Et malgré que l'idée semble ridicule je sais que tu es là. Que tu veilles sur moi. J'espère ressentir ta présence pour toujours, que jamais tu ne partiras. Parce que ma vie est déjà vide depuis ton décès mais je crois que si tu partais définitivement je ne me relèverais pas.

Mon père, malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers toi, me soutient chaque jour du mieux qu'il peut. Il a perdu sa femme alors je pense qu'il sait ce que je ressens. Il est présent pour moi, me console quand je pleure, reste assit près de moi pendant des heures en silence. C'est dur pour lui de me voir comme ça mais je n'ai pas la force de vivre normalement. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais existé dans ma vie, c'est impossible.

J'ai tellement mal Tyler. Tu me manques tant.

Ma vie sans toi ne ressemble plus à ma vie d'avant. Celle où tu n'étais pas encore venu me déranger dans cette cafétéria. Elle ressemble plus à un défilement de jour qu'autre chose mais il paraît que c'est comme ça lorsque l'on vit un deuil. Je suis désolé de ne pas être aussi forte que tu le voudrais. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir surmonter ta perte comme tu as réussi à surmonter celle de Michael. Je n'y arrive pas. Je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es parti, c'est pour ça que je dis ça mais je crois qu'en fait je n'arriverais jamais à accepter le fait que tu sois mort. Et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais un jour à refaire ma vie.

Je t'aime. D'un amour si fort et si intense que je crois que je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Je sais que l'on vivait au jour le jour toi et moi mais je n'y arrive plus. J'ai l'impression qu'en agissant ainsi je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être aimé par une autre personne que toi. Parce que je sais que tu m'as aimé. Sincèrement. Intensément. Comme jamais un homme ne m'avait aimé avant. Et je sais que personne ne m'aimera comme toi. C'est peut être idiot de dire ça, je referais peut être ma vie un jour, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas penser correctement. Pas en sachant que je ne ferais pas ma vie avec toi, comme on le voulait.

Je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui mais sache que je ne cesserai jamais de t'écrire. Ca me rapproche un peu de toi en le faisant alors je vais continuer.

Je t'aime Tyler, pour toujours et à jamais. Tu me manqueras éternellement.

Ally.


End file.
